Y ese dia prometia ser normal
by ozora no hime
Summary: Alice nunca pensó que un aburrido dia normal iba a acabar de esa manera. Ya se que no dice mucho, pero denle una oportunidad onegai.


_Hola~~ yo aqui molestando de nuevo, y esta vez molesto mas porque esta deberia ser la conti de "Por casualidad" pero justo cuando me disponia a escribirla, esta idea se me paso por la cabeza y fue demasiado tentadora para ignorarla jeje se que hay bastante occ (especialmente de ciertos rubios malvados XD) pero lo hice con la intencion de hacer comedia, lo juro. Espero que les guste, porque ademas es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida, 13 gloriosas paginas de word (espero algun dia empezar a hacer asi los capitulos de "Por casualidad") bueno, como siempre (aunque ahora que recuerdo creo que en otras historias no lo eh hecho -.-U) aclarar que los personajes no me pertecen y que hago esto sin animos de lucrarme. Asi que, les dejo el One-shot mas largo que eh hecho en toda mi vida (aun no lo supero XD)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Era un día como cualquier otro para Alice, salvo por que nuevamente cuidaba de Lync quien había vuelto a quedarse atrapado en la tierra y porque era un día mas cálido de lo normal, nada parecía ir fuera de orden.

Estaba paseando en el bosque cuando de repente escuchó una pequeña explosión cerca de su casa, corrió a ver que sucedía porque creyó que su abuelo había tenido algún accidente en el laboratorio. Pero cuando llegó noto que el avión de Marucho se encontraba a unos metros de la casa y que además este era la fuente del humo que había visto.

Esperó por unos momentos a que alguien saliera, tiempo suficiente para que su abuelo también llegara a ver que sucedía. Entonces notaron que parecían golpear la puerta del avión desde adentro. En eso llegó Lync y comentó que al parecer estaban atrapados. Inmediatamente Alice y su abuelo se movilizaron para ayudar a los chicos (y claro, Alice también obligó a Lync y ayudar) un rato después Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ace, Baron, Mira y Kato se encontraban fuera recuperándose del susto.

Mientras el doctor Michael y Kato inspeccionaban los daños, los chicos le contaban a su amiga que se dirigían a Alemania a buscar unas cosas para Klaus quien estaba en nueva vestroia, pero que habían decidido pasar a saludarla, justo cuando iban llegando el avión repentinamente empezó a dar problemas. Fue en este punto del relato que Elfin y Preyas confesaron que en el momento que Kato fue a preparar comida, ellos se introdujeron en la cabina del piloto a curiosear y "accidentalmente" habían tocado algunos botones. Dan, Marucho, Ace y los demás bakugan los regañaron muy fuerte (bueno, Marucho no tanto)

- Vamos, cálmense chicos, no es para tanto – trataba de calmarlos Mira.

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Podríamos estar muertos en este momento! – contestaba Ace bastante alterado.

- Bueno pero no me grites – dijo Mira notablemente molesta. Ace iba a contestar algo, pero Baron intervino en ese momento.

- Chicos cálmense, no es de buena educación pelear en la casa de otra persona, están molestando a la maestra Alice – En ese momento ambos vestals dejaron de discutir y voltearon a ver a la mencionada.

- Lo sentimos Alice – dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

- No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrada, es como ver a Dan y Runo discutir – al ver que los vestals junto a su amigo Dan pusieron cara de "no me compares con ellos", se apresuro a agregar - ¿les gustaría pasar a tomar algo? – a lo que todos asintieron, incluso el par de adultos que acababa de terminar de evaluar los daños.

- oye Alice, dime si me estoy volviendo loco, pero me pareció escuchar la voz de Lync cuando abrían la puerta – comentó Shun al entrar a la cabaña.

- Ah sí, se volvió quedar atrapado en la tierra y estoy cuidando de el de nuevo – respondió la rusa mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina.

- Me pareció escucharlo decir que no soportaba nuestra presencia – agregó Marucho.

- ¿y qué tan mal está el avión? – cambió de tema Ace.

- No esta tan mal como pensaba – dijo el doctor Michael – si ayudamos todos, mañana podremos repararlo.

- ¿y estará listo para? – preguntaba impaciente Dan.

- Mañana mismo – contesto el científico.

- ¿y porque no empezamos a trabajar ahora mismo? – Intervino Mira – Klaus dijo que realmente necesitaba esas cosas.

- Seria imposible – dijo Marucho – en este momento hay temperatura agradable, pero en este país es muy inestable, especialmente a estas horas de la tarde.

- ¿lo que quiere decir? – preguntó Baron.

- Que la temperatura podría descender en cualquier momento, y eso, no solo estropearía el trabajo, sino que también podría afectar nuestra salud – dijo Shun.

- Por eso sería mejor que se quedaran en su tonto vehículo hasta mañana y dejaran de molestar a Alice – Dijo Lync entrando a la cabaña.

- Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿estas buscando pelea? – Dan estaba molesto.

- Ustedes son mi problema – Lync estaba más que molesto.

- Lync tiene razón.

- ¿QUE? – todas las miradas se concentraron en Mira, incluso la del Vexos.

- Le estamos causando varios problemas a Alice, e incluso dejamos que ella nos atienda sola.

- Tienes razón, iré a ayudar a la maestra Alice – dijo Baron.

- Yo también – dijeron Kato y Michael pero fueron detenidos por Marucho.

- Ustedes deben estar cansados, así que esta vez nos encargaremos nosotros, además será un buen castigo para Elfin y Preyas – dijo el rubio.

Los tres peleadores restantes se quedaron sin saber qué hacer.

- Sera mejor que ustedes se queden aquí – hablo Drago – sabemos que no son muy buenos en estas cosas – los tres pusieron cara de fastidio.

- JA JA inútiles – se burlo Lync.

- ¿que dijiste? – decía un Dan más que molesto.

- Cálmate – intervino Shun – Drago tiene razón, si no podemos ayudar, tampoco debemos causar más problemas.

Y así pasó la tarde, todos se divirtieron, fue como una pequeña fiesta familiar. A pesar de que Lync se mantuvo apartado, no perdía detalle de nada. Curiosamente su cara de aburrimiento pasaba a cara de fastidio cada vez que Alice se acercaba a alguno de los chicos, pero volvía a la normalidad cuando se apartaba de ellos, y era de total indiferencia cuando se acercaba a Mira, o los ancianos, o los bakugan, este hecho no paso desapercibido para Shun, pero no le dio importancia. Sin embargo Elfin si se la dio, y no perdió tiempo en comentárselo a Drago y Preyas. Comentario que llegó a los oídos de Dan, Marucho y Ace, y no perdieron tiempo en observar el curioso fenómeno.

Precisamente en ese momento Lync tenía una cara de fastidio extremo. Los chicos y sus bakugan volvieron la vista a lo que fuera que estuviera mirado el vexos, y vieron a Shun y Alice que platicaban animadamente en un rincón algo apartado de la sala. Repentinamente Ace noto que el ninja los observaba de reojo. Quiso avisarles a sus amigos, pero demasiado tarde, el pelinegro le estaba diciendo algo al oído a la anfitriona (quien no parecía nada incomoda ante la repentina cercanía del chico) por instinto, los curiosos voltearon a ver al inquilino de la pelirroja y este hasta tenía un tic en el ojo de tan molesto.

Los chicos dirigieron su atención a sus amigos de nuevo y notaron que ahora la chica los observaba riendo un poco. A pesar de verse descubiertos los chicos intentaron aparentar que no pasaba y se pusieron a charlar.

- Oigan chicos ¿que creen que le pase a Lync? – dijo Dan.

- No lo sé, su reacción es muy extraña, sinceramente no pensé que nos odiara tanto – comentaba Marucho.

- Yo sé lo que le pasa – intervino Ace, sus dos compañeros voltearon a verlo esperando que se explicase – Esta celoso – completó.

- ¿QUEEEEE? – casi gritaron los chicos y los bakugan. Los demás dirigieron su atención a ellos, pero Dan rápidamente arreglo la situación.

- Oh vamos Ace, no hagas chistes tan complicados, Marucho mejor cuenta uno tu, son más fáciles de entender – Los demás volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, chicos y bakugans suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son celos? – preguntó Marucho en voz baja.

- Seguramente por experiencia – dijo Dan con evidentes ganas de molestar al peleador darkus.

- C-claro que no, es algo obvio, lo que pasa es que como ustedes no maduran no son capaces de darse cuenta de algo tan simple – se defendió el peliverde, aunque era evidente su nerviosismo.

- Si como no – seguía molestándolo Dan. En ese momento Alice los interrumpió.

- Disculpen chicos – apenas alcanzo a decir la pelirroja, cuando sus amigos se pusieron de pie del susto.

- ¿Si? ¿que se te ofrece Alice? – Intervino Elfin.

- ¿Me podrían prestar a Marucho y Preyas un momento? – preguntó cortésmente.

- Claro ¿en que te podemos ayudar preciosa? – dijo Preyas con su habitual picardía.

- Me gustaría que me enseñaran esa receta de Takoyaki ¿no se si se acuerdan?

- Ah sí, yo la recuerdo – decía Marucho, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina con su amiga.

Ace y Dan se desplomaron en las sillas aliviados, pero en ese momento una idea pasó por sus mentes e inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Lync, quien se dirigía "discretamente" a la cocina con evidentes intenciones de vigilar a Marucho.

- De acuerdo, esos son celos enfermizos – concluyo el peleador pyrus al ver la escena.

- Si, no es que menosprecie a Marucho pero ¿Quién podría tener celos de él? Es casi como ver a Baron con uno de sus hermanos – apoyo Ace.

- Y sería el colmo que tuviera celos de Preyas – dijo Elfin. Al escuchar esto Dan y Ace se observaron un momento con cara de "¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?"

- Definitivamente sería el colmo – dijo el castaño.

- Definitivamente son celos enfermizos – dijo el vestal.

En ese momento Mira, Shun y Baron se reunieron con ellos. Los dos chicos se quedaron con Dan, pero la chica se llevo a Ace aparte.

- ¿No sabía que contaras chistes Ace? – dijo una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás.

- Es que no soy muy bueno, así que casi no lo hago – respondió el chico, nervioso, su compañera lo estaba acorralando contra una pared.

- ¿En serio? Tal vez yo pueda darte algunos consejos – dijo la chica en un tono un tanto… ¿provocador? Ace pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.

- No te preocupes, es algo que no pienso repetir – decía el vestal, cada vez más nervioso debido a que su espalda había chocado contra la pared y la chica que le gustaba parecía ignorar este hecho y se seguía acercando.

- Pero yo quiero saber que chiste le estabas contando a Dan y Marucho – era evidente que ella sabía que algo estaba pasando y que le estaba pidiendo que se lo contara, y Ace… no pudo con ella.

Mientras tanto los chicos observaban la escena (los ancianos se habían ido a dormir, ya era algo tarde) y absolutamente todos estaban boquiabiertos (bakugan incluidos)

- ¿Seguro que Mira no está borracha o algo así? – cuestiono Wilda.

- Alice no nos daría nada así – respondió Shun.

- oigan ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaria Spectra… quiero decir Keith si viera esto? – pregunto Baron.

Concluyeron que no tenían idea. Keith no parecía ser el tipo de hermano mayor celoso pero nunca se sabe. Entonces Dan saco un mini comunicador interdimensional.

- Dan ¿que haces? – preguntó Drago, un poco temeroso.

- No sabemos cómo reaccionaría Keith, así que vamos a preguntarle – dijo tranquilamente el castaño.

- Espera Dan – trato de detenerlo Shun. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Keith apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

- ¿Se puede saber que les sucedió? Llevamos horas esperándolos – dijo el rubio mayor, notablemente molesto.

- Ah lo siento, olvidamos llamar – respondía Dan rascándose la cabeza – lo que pasa es que antes de llegar a la casa de Klaus el avión se averió y en este momento estamos en casa de Alice, pero mañana mismo regresamos.

- Mas les vale, Klaus esta mas que insoportable por que no traen sus cosas, además estábamos preocupados – Keith guardo silencio unos segundos para después preguntar - ¿Para que llamabas? Es evidente que no era para reportar eso.

- Ah sí, lo que sucede es que… - hablaba el peleador Pyrus.

"No se lo dirá directamente" pensó Shun tratando de calmarse.

- quería preguntarte – "No lo hará ¿cierto?" Pensó Drago - ¿que harías si vieras a Mira ligando con un chico?

Los que escuchaban la conversación se cayeron al estilo anime.

- ¿Que que haría si viera a mi hermana utilizando sus encantos femeninos con un tipo con evidentes intenciones de conquistarlo o algo por el estilo? – pregunto el mayor con calma.

"Conste que él lo dijo" pensaron los demás con la clásica gotita en la cabeza.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE PROCEDERIA A ACABAR CON ÉL – dijo Keith alterado – ME ENCARGARIA DE HUMILLARLO DE TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES HASTA QUE ME ROGARA PARA QUE ACABE CON SU MISERABLE VIDA.

"Ace la tendrá muy difícil" pensaron todos mientras Spectra se explayaba en las torturas que le haría al pobre infeliz que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a su hermana.

- ¿Pero porque lo preguntas Dan Kuso? – cuestiono repentinamente el rubio - ¿No será que tú…

- No, no te preocupes Keith, lo que pasa es que… - buscaba una buena excusa.

- Lo que pasa es que escuchamos al doctor Michael hablar sobre los padres de la maestra Alice, y el maestro Dan me pregunto lo mismo con respecto a mis hermanas y yo dije que no sabía cómo reaccionaría porque mis hermanas aun son muy pequeñas, así que sugerí preguntarle a alguien con una hermana más grande – intervino Baron.

- Exacto – le siguió la corriente el castaño – y la verdad es que solo se nos ocurrió preguntarte a ti.

- mmmm no se si debería creerles, pero les diré algo – los chicos esperaban alguna advertencia respecto a Mira – dejen de gastar la batería del comunicador, solo es para emergencias – entonces cortó la comunicación.

Chicos y Bakugans suspiraron aliviados, sabían de sobra lo terrible que era Keith de enemigo. En ese momento aparecieron Alice y Marucho con los takoyaki y otros platos japoneses. La velada siguió sin mayores incidentes. Hasta que Baron comenzó a bostezar y Mira dijo que era hora de dormir. Los peleadores se dirigieron al avión que estaba equipado con varias habitaciones para casos como esos.

Antes de irse Shun le dedico una intensa mirada a Alice durante cinco largos segundos, dejando a la pelirroja un poco confundida. Para su suerte Lync no vio nada de eso porque se encontraba peleando con Dan.

Un rato después, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, a excepción de dos personas. Alice salió de la casa y escuchó una especie de música que venía del bosque, al llegar se encontró con la fuente de ese extraño silbido, era Shun que la esperaba.

- Al parecer la telepatía de miradas aun funciona – comentó el pelinegro mientras bajaba del árbol donde encontraba.

- Si, a pesar de que hace tres años que no hablamos así – respondió la rusa con una ligera sonrisa – aunque al principio no entendí bien el mensaje – agrego mientras empezaba a caminar con su amigo - ¿que hubieras hecho si no hubiera entendido?

- Ya estaba pensando en la forma de burlar las alarmas que puso tu abuelo – respondió el muchacho medio en broma y medio en serio.

- ¿tantas ganas tenias de hablar conmigo? - pregunto divertida.

- Tu misma lo dijiste, hace tres años que no tenemos una plática decente – dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba al borde de una pequeña colina a observar las estrellas, seguido de su amiga.

- Tienes razón – dijo la chica – Oh no sabía que había una colina por aquí, siempre descubro algo nuevo cuando me pierdo contigo – el muchacho solo sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿Dónde está Hydranoid? – preguntó después de unos minutos.

- Fue a nueva Vestroia, quería pasar unos días allá, casualmente en ese momento Lync estaba en el lugar donde apareció el portal y vino a disculparse por haberme mentido la otra vez, pero cuando iba a regresar el transportador se daño de nuevo – respondió la chica – mi abuelo y yo pensamos que si abrimos el portal en el mismo lugar Hydranoid podrá regresar.

- Ya veo – dijo el ninja acostándose en la nieve - ¿Y Lync se puso molesto o algo así cuando quedo atrapado aquí de nuevo?

- Ahora que lo mencionas – respondía la pelirroja, que también estaba acostada sobre la nieve – casi parecía contento – comentó algo extrañada.

- Entonces ya entiendo porque estaba tan molesto con nosotros – dijo el chico, volteándose al lado de su compañera.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba la chica, también volteándose para quedar cara a cara con su amigo.

- Supongo que esperaba pasar un tiempo contigo a solas, y nuestra llegada interrumpió su tiempo contigo – "no me extrañaría si él hubiera dañado el transportador" pensó el ninja.

- ¿Tu crees? – cuestiono la muchacha divertida, pues la idea le parecía descabellada.

- Y Alice Gehabich anota otra conquista en su larga lista – dijo el chico bromeando.

- No te preocupes, que no te supero – contestó la muchacha desafiante – estoy segura que hay un montón de chicas vestals suspirando por el humano llamado Shun.

- Si, como no – respondió sarcástico – no es que me importe mucho la opinión de los vestals sobre mí, pero estoy seguro de que soy de los más odiados, después de todo formo parte de la resistencia, eso iría en contra de sus leyes, supongo.

- Se nota que no entiendes a las chicas – decía Alice riendo – o por lo menos a las románticas, lo prohibido y la rebeldía son partes importantes del romanticismo, no creo que las vestals sean de hielo.

- De acuerdo, tu ganas – se rindió el chico - ¿Y no estás preocupada por Hydranoid?

- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez a alguna madre decir algo como "si algo le pasa a mi hijo, lo sentiré en los huesos"? – el ninja asintió – pues me pasa lo mismo con Hydraoid, por eso en este momento no estoy preocupada.

- Así que tu bakugan es como tu hijo – dijo el chico con un tono un poco decepcionado – y supongo que ese sistema ya no es válido para tu mejor amigo.

- Claro que sigue siendo válido – la chica se llevó las manos al corazón – yo lo sentí, supe cuando te fuiste a nueva vestroia, y cuando te capturaron los vexos – el pelinegro no se veía muy convencido – para que me creas, te diré que no sabía que habían capturado a Marucho, mi presentimiento fue solo con respecto a ti – el ninja sonrió satisfecho.

En ese momento, el silencio los invadió, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Era del tipo cuando las palabras no eran necesarias para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Ambos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos, sonriendo. De repente, Alice empezó a reír de la nada, confundiendo a su acompañante.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

- Solo estaba pensando – decía entre risas – que si alguien nos viera en este momento y nos preguntara que tipo de relación tenemos, no nos creería si le dijéramos que solo somos mejores amigos. Diría que más bien parecemos novios o amantes o algo por el estilo.

- Tienes razón – el muchacho rio con ella, y cuando dejaron de reír, agregó – No estaría mal si fuera cierto.

- ¿eh? ¿que quieres decir? – ahora era la chica quien estaba confundida.

- Exactamente eso – respondió el muchacho – que no estaría mal si tú fueras mi novia o mi amante o algo por el estilo.

La muchacha se ruborizó un poco, ahora estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – No se lo podía creer.

- Si – él estaba serio.

- Yo… - la muchacha iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento escucharon a Lync, que la estaba buscando, al parecer se estaba acercando a ellos.

- Hablaremos de esto mañana – dijo el muchacho.

- Si – respondió ella, e inmediatamente el chico utilizo sus habilidades ninjas y desapareció del lugar.

Alice se levantó y fue al encuentro del vexos. Alegó que tenía problemas para dormir y por eso había salido a dar un paseo. Hizo caso omiso a las protestas y regaños del otro muchacho. Al llegar a su habitación realmente tuvo problemas para dormir.

Shun la había tomado por sorpresa. No es que no le correspondiera, ella estaba enamorada de él desde el día que se había enojado con Komba por empujarla. Pero como era una chica romántica, nunca pensó en confesarle sus sentimientos, iba en contra de su sentido del romanticismo (N/A: Bueno en realidad, esto es lo que yo opino ^^U) por eso prefirió seguir siendo solo su mejor amiga, esa cercanía, a pesar de que deseaba algo mas, era suficiente para poder conformarse. No se esperaba que le chico le correspondiera, mucho menos que decidera comunicárselo después de tres años de casi no tener contacto con ella. La veces anteriores que él había ido a su casa, era por una emergencia, así que apenas si se saludaban. Por eso pensó que probablemente ya ni siquiera la consideraba su mejor amiga. Y cuando conoció a Mira casi tuvo la certeza de que ella la había reemplazado (o quizá, peor aún, había conseguido lo que ella no) aunque al verla junto a Ace esas ideas desaparecieron de su mente. Pero como el ninja no había mostrado interés en hablarle más allá del saludo, creyó que había perdido toda esperanza, y que de allí en adelante tendría que conformarse con ser solo su amiga lejana. Quien diría que en un día que prometía ser como cualquier otro pasarían tantas cosas.

En medio de todos estos pensamientos, la chica se durmió.

Al día siguiente no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Shun, pues cuando su abuelo dijo que ayudarían todos, se refería a TODOS (Aunque Lync no quiso ayudar) Trabajaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Solo descansaron para almorzar, pero tampoco pudieron hablar porque estaban demasiado cansados. Finalmente a las 4 de la tarde el avión estaba listo para viajar.

El abuelo de Alice se despidió rápidamente de los chicos y fue a su laboratorio, Kato ya estaba encendiendo los motores. Mientras que Lync dijo que se quedaría hasta que el transportador dimensional estuviera reparado, pues no le agradaba la idea de viajar con sus enemigos (y a decir verdad, a los peleadores tampoco) pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Alice, al parecer temía que la chica decidiera repentinamente irse con ellos.

Todos se estaban despidiendo de la pelirroja, Dan y Baron se deshicieron en cumplidos sobre la comida que preparaba la chica. Marucho le prometió que en cuanto acabara todo el problema en nueva vestroia prepararía una gran fiesta para reunirlos a todos, y que obviamente ella estaría invitada. Mira se despidió con un abrazo. Y Ace solo le dio la mano, pero antes le preguntó algo a Alice, una duda que rondaba en su mente desde la noche anterior.

- Oye Alice, en la comida de ayer ¿había alguna que tuviera alcohol o algo por el estilo?

- Pues me parece que no, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – el vestal solo empezó a balbucear, pero en ese momento la pelirroja recordó algo – ah! Es cierto, el postre que le gustó a Mira tenía un poco.

- ¿Cuál postre? – el peliverde no recordaba ninguno.

- Es cierto, ustedes no lo probaron porque Mira se los comió todos. Uno solo es un simple postre, pero comer varios… ¿Acaso Mira tuvo algún problema o algo así?

- Ah no, nada, ninguno, no paso nada. Nos vemos Alice – el chico le dio la mano y se alejó nervioso. "Aunque eso fue justo antes de que se fueran a dormir" agrego mentalmente la pelirroja.

Finalmente llegó el turno de despedirse de Shun. A Alice le tomó dos segundos decidir que hablaría con él en ese momento, en realidad tenía la impresión de que si no lo hacía volverían a pasar tres años y pico antes de volver a verlo. Así que disculpándose con los demás, pidió que le prestaran al ninja unos minutos, acto seguido se alejaron de los demás lo suficiente para que no los escucharan.

Lync iba a seguirlos pero Dan, Marucho y Ace se lo impidieron. Sorprendentemente solo necesitaron mirarlo fijamente para detenerlo, pues al verse casi expuesto el vexos se quedó clavado en el lugar. Los chicos para asegurarse (y ver más de cerca la cara de fastidio de su enemigo) se plantaron a la par suya. Desde ese ángulo la espalda de Shun no les dejaba ver a Alice, así que no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió. En cambio, Mira y Baron no se acercaron a los chicos, así que desde allí ellos pudieron ver todo. No escuchaban nada, pero por las expresiones serias, intuyeron que se trataba de un asunto importante. Estaban a punto de dar media vuelta y subir al avión, cuando vieron que la rusa se sonrojo, pero quedaron intrigadísimos al ver que su amigo ninja sonreía. Y sus caras mostraron sorpresa al ver que repentinamente el chico besó a su amiga. Ambos vestals se sorprendieron tanto que sus rostros se encendieron como lámparas rojas, y al no saber qué hacer solo se les ocurrió arrastrar a toda prisa a sus otros tres compañeros para que abordaran el avión.

Eso sirvió de distracción, pues Lync se quedó pasmado viendo a la resistencia abordar apresuradamente el avión. Así que el vexos no vio cuando Alice se despidió de su (ahora) novio con un tierno abrazo, al tiempo que este le daba un beso en la frente. La pareja se separo y el chico subió al avión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, eso sería todo pero como mi lectora más fiel (léase: mi mamá) me regaña si dejo las cosas a medias, asi que eh aquí una pequeña continuación._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después Julie, Runo y Alice estaban en casa de Marucho esperando a los demás. Tal como había prometido el rubio, apenas derrotaron al rey Zenojeld (N/A: realmente no sé cómo se escribe -.-) llamó a sus amigas para anunciarles que en cuanto volvieran de nueva vestroia empezaría a organizar la fiesta, pero que se quedarían unos días para reponerse de la batalla.

Sin embargo las chicas decidieron que no había porque esperar y se reunieron para organizar todo. Cuando sus amigos volvieron se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que ya todo estaba listo.

- Bienvenidos chicos – dijeron al unísono las muchachas.

- Gracias chicas.

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos, pero todos se quedaron boquiabiertos (de nuevo) al ver que Alice se abalanzaba (casi literalmente) sobre Shun. Y se quedaron de piedra, al ver que el pelinegro le correspondía el abrazo y no parecía para nada extrañado.

- Okaeri – le susurró la chica al oído.

- Tadaima – le respondió de igual manera el chico.

Se separaron, pero el muchacho aun rodeaba con su brazo a la pelirroja. Quien fue la primera en notar las expresiones de asombro de sus amigos. Aunque Mira y Baron habían recuperado el color y se dirigían una mirada cómplice entre sí mientras asentían con la cabeza.

- ¿Pasa algo chicos? – preguntó la rusa.

- ¿Que si pasa algo? – reacciono un Dan que tenía la cara del color de su chaqueta – ESTO es lo que pasa – dijo señalando a la pareja.

- Ya sabíamos que ustedes dos eran mejores amigos – decía Marucho – pero en mi opinión los mejores amigos no son tan… tan… - el rubio no encontraba la palabra que describiera la situación.

- ¿cercanos? – completó el ninja.

- Exacto – decía Ace – cualquiera diría que ustedes dos son novios o algo por el estilo.

- Es que eso somos – soltó el peleador ventus con normalidad.

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? – fue el grito general (claro con excepción de la pareja y Mira y Baron)

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos contaron? – decían Dan y Julie mas que alterados.

- Pues… supongo que se me olvido – dijo Alice con típica gotita en la cabeza, sus amigos se cayeron al estilo anime.

- ¿Y tú que excusa tienes Shun Kazami? Después de tanto tiempo viajando juntos, no creo que se te haya olvidado – decía el peleador pyrus acusándolo con el dedo.

- Créeme que así fue, justo cuando estaba a punto de comentártelo, siempre pasaba algo y lo olvidaba de nuevo – contestó el ninja con calma. Su amigo estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando Marucho intervino.

- Oigan ¿No creen que hay algo extraño? – todos voltearon a ver al rubio y luego observaron el lugar en busca de lo que sea que el chico se refería, al no encontrar nada voltearon a verlo de nuevo.

- Mira y Baron no se ven nada sorprendidos – todos dirigieron su atención a los dos mencionados.

- ¿Acaso ustedes lo sabían? – preguntaba Ace.

- No realmente, pero ya nos lo imaginábamos – contestó Mira.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó esta vez Runo.

- Pues… el día que se averió el avión cerca de la casa de la maestra Alice, cuando ya nos íbamos y la maestra Alice pidió prestado al maestro Shun, pues… no escuchamos nada, pero vimos todo – explicaba el menor rojo como la cinta en su cabeza, al tiempo que hacia sonrojar a la pareja.

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes no se dieron cuenta? – cuestiono la vestal.

- Es que estábamos observando a Lync – dijo Marucho rascándose la nuca.

- Además Shun estaba de espalda a nosotros – agregó Ace.

- Bueno, pero ahora es un hecho que la fiesta se pospone – anuncio Runo, todos la miraron confundidos.

- Si! – Intervino Julie – ustedes dos – dijo señalando a la pareja – tienen muuuuuuucho que contarnos – el resto asintió, acto seguido se separaron en un grupo de chicos y otro de chicas y "secuestraron" cada quien a su amigo para someterlos a un laaaaargo interrogatorio.

Fue tan largo que la fiesta se llevó a cabo al día siguiente. Sorprendentemente al final de la celebración Dan y Runo salieron tomados de la mano. Alice dedujo que el relato de Shun le había dado valor al castaño para declarársele a su amiga. Ace estuvo a punto de declarársele a Mira, pero Baron lo convenció de que no lo hiciera, pues Keith estaba presente. Shun le contó todo lo que el ex-vexos había dicho, y le sugirió que si quería declarársele, que primero se ganara al cuñado. (N/A: XD)

Shun y Alice caminaban por las calles de la ciudad tomados de la mano.

- ¿Y ahora a donde iras? – preguntaba el pelinegro.

- A mi casa ¿A dónde más? – respondía la muchacha divertida.

- Alice, tu casa está en Moscú – insistió el chico.

- Pero tengo esto – contestó mostrando la carta de Masquerade.

- Ah! Entonces está bien – se tranquilizó el ninja – pero aun siento como si no te fuera a volver a ver hasta dentro de otros tres años.

Ambos se detuvieron en el parque y se sentaron en los columpios.

- Vendré los fines de semana – dijo la chica – no te preocupes, ahora que tengo la carta de Masquerade no volveremos a perder contacto.

- Nunca pensé que te dejara algo tan útil.

- Y yo nunca pensé que me dejara usarlo tan seguido.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – preguntó el ninja.

- Cuando la encontré él se apareció en mi mente y me dijo que me la prestaba solo de vez en cuando, pero justo antes de que Shadow me atacara, estaba hablando con él en mi mente y bueno… me hizo algo de burla por tu forma tan "típica" de declararte – ambos rieron un poco – y luego me dijo que no debía usar mucho la carta… que una vez por semana estaba bien.

- Así que él insinuó que vinieras una vez a la semana – el muchacho rio un poco - ¿Quién lo diría?

- Ah! Me dio un mensaje para ti – el muchacho la miró expectante – te manda a decir que si me haces algo o me haces daño de algún modo o a la mínima sospecha que tenga de ti, sospecha de que, no sé, emergerá de nuevo y tendrás que vértelas con él – Shun rió un poco.

- Sinceramente me esperaba algo así de tu abuelo, no de Masquerade.

- Supongo que se ha vuelto algo así como un hermano mayor.

- Wow, nunca pensé que casi tendría que aplicarme mi propio consejo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que Ace quería cometer suicidio – su novia lo miró interrogante – quería declarársele a Mira - aclaró.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

- Que casi lo hace frente a Keith – rápidamente le contó todo el asunto – así que le sugerí que primero se ganara al cuñado, y ahora me veo en una situación parecida – su novia se rió.

- Bueno, es hora de irme, mi abuelo estará preocupado – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del columpio.

- ¿Cuándo vas a volver? – preguntó el chico, también levantándose para abrazarla.

- El sábado por la mañana – respondió dándole un pequeño beso.

- Esta bien, cuídate – dijo el pelinegro, dándole otro beso.

- Tu también – le dijo la chica.

Ella se soltó para irse, pero él la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí mismo y la besó. Fue un beso largo y tierno, pero no sabía a despedida como el beso que se dieron el día que ella le dio el sí, sino que fue un dulce hasta luego. Sin duda alguna se verían de nuevo el sábado.

_Fin._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ahora si, ahi queda. Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, tengo curiosidad ¿que les parecio la actuacion de Spectra? ya se que esta occ pero sinceramente adoro poner a los hermanos celosos, no pude evitarlo XD_

_Matta nee~~_


End file.
